Participation in team sports is common at all ages and skill levels throughout the world. Many players who participate in these team sports practice skills to remain competitive with other players and/or teams. Volleyball in particular is becoming increasingly competitive and popular at all age levels (e.g. grade school, high school, and college).
During a volleyball game, a player performs numerous activities or skills such as serving, hitting, setting, and/or passing. The player repetitively practices these skills before the game to perfect the skills. The player can utilize different devices that assist in practicing these skills. These devices increase the number of times a player “practices” the skill and/or reduces the number of player and/or coaches required to practice the skills.